


we run around like we don't care (it's gonna leave its mark somewhere)

by Anonymous



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The way Sooyoung looks at Seulgi during gym lessons comes from a place no different from the dreams Seungwan has at night about her instructor. 
or the one where five girls and their affections seem to get the better of them.





	

i.

There are monsters under her bed. 

No really, Seungwan should have checked before collapsing into her sheets, as she turned off her lamp on the nightstand and turned onto her stomach. She's in that fuzzy realm between wakefulness and unconsciousness when she feels warmth pressed against her back.

"Who...?" she begins to interrogate, but Seungwan receives an unexpected little giggle in response.

"Shhhh," comes the voice, as a hand reaches to the front of Seungwan's pyjama shorts, untying the lace bow there. There's a lot to think about, exactly about who's currently kissing at her neck, leaving open-mouthed marks in the dark of her room, and why the hell they wanted her for their quickly-sexual turning escapade. But for some odd reason, she's not completely terrified.

Seungwan whines slightly, as the guilty party tugs down on her shorts and presses down onto the rapidly forming wet spot on her white panties. (not that anyone can see what color they are in the dark.) She turns around and pulls them in closer by the back of the neck, and fumbles around until her lips press against another full pair, tasting slightly of tangerine.

"Seulgi," Seungwan moans, stealing the breath right out of her as they kiss, as Seulgi brushes a thumb over her clit and oh - yes, she wants more of this as heat pools in her belly. She'd known it was Seulgi as she often saw the older girl around the school hallways with the peeled citrus in her hand - of course the heat of her mouth would taste the same.

"Right," Seulgi whispers against her lips, making sure that Seungwan stops to remove her shirt as well, and she runs her free hand down the other girl's bare side, relishes in the way Seungwan shivers under her touch. "Good girl, you know who I am." 

Of course, Seungwan muses, only the most attractive dancer on the dance team and the object of her unrequited love for a good four years. 

She doesn't know when this happens, but Seungwan is naked and her underwear pools at her ankles, legs parted, as she makes the most embarassing little squeaks as Seulgi works her open with a middle finger teasing her slit. Seungwan fists a hand into Seulgi's orange curls, gasps into her mouth as the older tweaks a nipple. 

Seungwan's little bed creaks audibly as another person's weight comes onto it, settling themselves at the foot. "Is she ready yet?" 

"I think so," Seulgi responds breathlessly, now two fingers knuckle-deep into Seungwan as she curls her digits, elicting a cry from her as she squirms against the heel of Seulgi's hand, desperate for the friction. She's not just ready, she's well near the edge at this point.

"Then stop," Voice Two sounds nearer this time, her breath tickling the shell of Seungwan's ear. "My turn." 

"Joohyun unnie, please," Seungwan pants, her head spinning with her mind straight in the gutter, she'd do anything these two would ask of her in a heartbeat. She also knew it was Joohyun from the way those soft lips brushed against her. Seungwan would have known it from all those times she stared, daydreaming about the older's lips when she was talking about sets and match points.

No way in hell my tennis coach is here, she thinks, and it's dizzying that the unattainable, untouchable subject of her adoration would even give her the time of day.

There's no way both of her semi-acquaintances-turned-crushes managed to get into her bed like this, double teaming Seungwan when they know she wants it so badly. She finds it as some sort of karma, for all those times she got hot seeing Seulgi's abs when her shirt rode up during a performance with the dance team. Or at lessons two weeks ago, when she walked into the locker room and saw quite the unexpected sight of Joohyun changing.

"Like what you see?" she'd chuckled, as she pushed past Seungwan on her way out. "Don't be late."

It was only for two seconds that she'd greedily taken in her fit form, she promises herself, and now she's paying for all those stolen glances and all those nights coming undone by her own touch to the thought of Bae Joohyun and Kang Seulgi.

"How," Seungwan starts, hearing the snap of clothing as Joohyun begins to remove hers, "How'd you and Seulgi get in-" 

"We were under the bed waiting for you, silly." Joohyun smirks from where she is next to Seulgi, busying herself with the clasp of her own bra. "Did you not notice our feet sticking out?"

(Oh, that knowing glace Joohyun and Seulgi shared right before Seungwan turned the light off.)

"Now shut up." Seulgi pulls her fingers out, Seungwan whining at the loss of contact, and she pushes two fingers into Seungwan's mouth, coated in her own wetness. The latter swirls her tongue around, and releases them with a pop. 

In the pale moonlight that filters through her window, Seungwan can see the silvery purple of Joohyun's hair, head leaning towards Seulgi, as they kiss, honest-to-god making out while Seungwan lays down, hot and willing and able and suddenly neglected in front of them.

"We're gonna do this?" Joohyun sighs, tilts her head to the side as Seulgi nips at her collarbones, gorgeous tits bare and Seulgi slips a hand down into her own shorts, fingers pleasuring herself.

"You're going to," Seulgi separates herself from the older girl roughly, smacking Joohyun's ass as she crawls to the corner of the bed, gazing at Seungwan and Joohyun through half-lidded eyes. "I'm fine here." She makes it a point to keep her right hand inside her pants, simply content with watching. 

Joohyun makes a come hither motion with her hand, and Seungwan sits up immediately, obediently as Joohyun fits herself against Seungwan, pale, bare skin against skin. Joohyun coaxes Seungwan's mouth open by swiping her tongue against her bottom lip, and that intoxicating taste of tangerine is present again as finally, they kiss. 

Seungwan can only stare as Joohyun breaks the kiss after what seems like a second, trailing down to where she's been left hanging for what seems to be too long. The dull ache between her legs makes itself all too prominent again as her hips involuntarily jerk up, and all that comes out of her mouth are little pitiful whimpers.

"Impatient," Joohyun laughs curtly, hooking her arms around Seungwan's thighs, grabbing her ass and playing with her hipbones. "But you'll love this, I promise."

(And at that moment, Seulgi had moaned from her place on the bed, nearing her own climax.)

The image of Seulgi curving into a perfect arch from her own ministrations, combined with the way Seungwan felt when the flat of Joohyun's tongue licked up and down made her unforgivingly wail in desire, her forearm thrown over her eyes as she was preocupied with pushing Joohyun's head into her heat. So good was the feeling, that it lingered from her dreams to her waking hours. 

Joohyun's look of pure lust and Seulgi's sleepy grin had burned themselves into her mind permanently, regardless if a night had actually happened between the three, where they tortured Seungwan with the best forms of pleasure possible.

But Seungwan eventually woke in the early morning to an empty bed and sticky underwear, with the dull throb from her core being a shameful reminder that she would always want what couldn't be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you didn't know, this story's gonna be a collection of one-shots based on the russian roulette MV. i hope i can update quickly and such! 
> 
> *tags and relationships to be updated


End file.
